Harry's life as a Malfoy
by Kaworu1307
Summary: Harry's summer has begun in an unexpected way... will he be able to spend his summer as a Malfoy and on top of that as Draco's roomie?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (if I would, he would have come out to Draco in the 3rd year), and I do not make any money from these writings.

Harry wasn't entirely sure he liked how things had turned out this summer. Scratch that, he was sure he didn't like it. After Dumbledore and Voldemort's epic fight in the Ministry, the old wizard sent for him and told him that it was now up to the younger people to fight the war, which meant he would have to face Voldemort. He expected that much even though he hoped that it wouldn't come to this for at least a few years. He was fifteen for heaven's sake. What would you expect from a fifteen year old boy? Raging hormones, a few stupid actions, problems with parents (oh wait, that wasn't a problem for Harry, he was an orphan) and not some "saving the world" thing. Yeah, because the ones that usually save the world are teenagers.

The fact that he was supposed to save the wizarding world was a given. To do that he'd have to train really hard and since he was still underage, and because the ministry still stuck to it's foolish rules, he'd have to do it in a pureblood family residence. He assumed that he would be going to the Burrow to learn from the Weasley family, but Dumbledore had different plans. Plans that stunned Harry the first time he heard them. He had to study advanced magic with the Malfoys. Yes, the Malfoys, the family that played the role of Voldemort's right hand. What no one knew was that years ago, the Malfoys had pledged loyalty to Dumbledore in secret, and had been playing the part of rich evil bastards since. Harry couldn't believe it when Dumbledore finally revealed the truth about the family's deception. They had made his life hell, caused so much pain over the years, especially Draco, and they didn't even bother telling him it was all an act, a very convincing, very hurtful one, but still an act. Nevertheless, they could have told him. This knowledge didn't change the way he felt about them though. Nothing could, not after what they had done. Even now, they were still a bunch of slimy, ass-kissing snakes with their pureblood mania that they tried to shove down everyone else's throats. He still loathed them, especially Draco, but if Dumbledore trusted them, he could at least give them a shot.

So, Harry was to be sent off to one of the castles the family owned in Sweden for his summer holiday. Some place called Kalmar. Dumbledore thought it wouldn't be such a good idea for the Malfoy's to stay in Britain with Harry Potter, the boy who lived as their guest and thus recommended the castle near the sea so Harry would be able to learn to control the elements as well during his stay and since the sea was one of the most difficult ones to control, the Kalmar castle presented itself as a perfect choice.  
After the Hogwarts Express dropped him at the platform 9 and ¾, a nice man in his thirties came to him and told him to follow him without asking questions and to chat pleasantly with him not to arouse suspicion. He introduced himself as Gregor Dimsleyevich, butler of the Malfoy's (it was customary to have butlers in Swedish area instead of the house elves) and guided him to the empty office where he Disapparated with him, Apparating again in the middle of the bridge which connected the castle's island to the land.  
Harry was mesmerized by the castle's beautiful and majestic appearance, taking in all the posture that this castle emitted, the four low elemental towers that constructed his form, the wall that still stood proudly around this renaissance castle, the tower which overlooked all the area around the castle and noticed several hooded men dressed in dark green robes, that walked around the castle, guarding it.  
"Don't the Muggles notice the guards around the castle," he asked the butler.  
"No, the Muggles don't see magical things and beings," said Gregor. "Besides, they have been charmed, so if any of the Muggles happens to look at them, all they see is are either gardeners taking care of the castle surroundings or actors. And you know Muggles usually think magic doesn't exist at all rather than to accept that there is something in this world that they cannot measure."  
"I see," Harry added. "How about the tourists?"  
"The castle has been closed to the public under the pretence of restorations and will remain closed for all the time of your stay here," he added and winked. "And besides, we can't have them seeing the magically enlarged portions of the castle, let alone any of the actual magic you'll be doing during your training. We should hurry; we don't want you to be late for your first session. "I guess so," Harry smiled sourly and allowed himself to be led in through several security systems placed on the bridge by Gregor. Once inside, the first thing to notice was a familiar snake cane banging on the floor as the man walked towards him, long-well kept blonde hair and an expression on the face that didn't quite match with the one that was stored in his memory. The usual aristocratic expression had been replaced with a warm smile, which shocked Harry because he never believed that the man was capable of smiling. He extended his hand to Harry and welcomed him.  
"Hello, young Mr. Potter. Or perhaps it would be better for me to call you Harry now. Welcome to our summer residence."  
Harry shook hands with him; still stunned at the fact how good of an actor Lucius must be if he was able to put a façade of an evil right hand on with such mastery.  
"Narcissa?" the man called for his wife, which immediately emerged from one of the rooms, connected to the parlour, decorated in a light emerald colour. "Come here and meet Harry, Harry, this is my wife Narcissa, I don't believe the two of you have ever had a chance to formally meet."  
"Hi, Harry!" she shyly approached him and hugged him. "I am so sorry we had to act like that to you, but it was for the worlds good, you know."  
"Yeah, um… thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," he added, his voice muffled under the unexpectedly strong woman's arms.  
"Please, call me Sissy. It's what friends call me. Well, those who know our secret, that is," she added.  
"Harry, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to get down to business," Lucius cut in gently, but decisively. "I know that some of the things we did, were not innocent. For that, I am truly sorry. I know that it won't be an easy task for you to try to accept us as we are after all those years, but please try your best."  
"I'll try Mr. Mal... I mean Lucius. You know you could have told me it was an act, you would have spared me a lot of suffering," Harry answered with a bit of bitterness in his words.  
"I know we could have," said Lucius. "But I'm sorry; you're not a good actor. There was a risk you'd give that out if you knew what was really happening. Even if it was unintentional. Sorry, Harry."  
"It's ok, I know what you mean."  
"So, back to business. You know why you came here for, right?" asked Lucius, waiting for Harry to nod. "You are to study elemental wandless magic and you're going to do it with me. It is one of the most difficult types of magic and it requires of you to be a Malfoy. However, since you aren't, it would be impossible for you to do it normally-but you have an enormous talent. So in order to achieve it, you have to live as a Malfoy, think as a Malfoy, act as a Malfoy to feel the elements the way we do it. Do you understand?"  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"Next, you will train with Sissy, she's a charms master." Narcissa waved at Harry and smiled when her name was mentioned. "And last, but not least, you'll have to learn to become an Animagus."  
That is where Harry cut in: "What? You're kidding me, right? It's impossible to do it in such a short time!"  
"Nothing is impossible for a Malfoy. Remember that," Lucius added. "This part of training will be done by Gregor. He is primarily our butler, but he's also our friend and a powerful wizard. And you'll get some assistance from Professor McGonagall as well."  
"Okay, I'll try my best, but this is a lot to take in at once."  
"One more thing," added Lucius. "You'll do it under two conditions. One, you must never reveal this secret and what you've learned in here under the Secrecy Oath until you face the Dark Lord."  
"What's the second condition?" asked Harry.  
"Your partner in training will be Draco; he's the best match for you. You'll spend a lot of time with him and to help you think like a Malfoy, you'll share a room with him."  
"You can't be serious, he's a total git to me. He'll never agree to it!" Harry objected.  
Lucius smiled at him and said: "Remember, it was all an act, give him a chance. And now you'd better go upstairs, shower and get ready for dinner; Draco will be joining us for dessert because he still hassomething to attend to. Gregor, would you be as kind as to show Harry his room?" he directed his attention to the butler.  
"Of course, Sir," Gregor nodded. "Harry, come with me."  
"Ok, I'll see you later then," Harry turned to Narcissa and Lucius. "This a lot to take in, I don't know if it will ever seem normal, but I'll try." he smiled and walked after Gregor upstairs.  
"You'll get used to it. They are a great bunch of people, they just weren't allowed to show it before," added the young man. "Here you are, shower is that way," he showed a door on the other side of the room. "Take your time."  
"Thank you, Gregor. I'll see you later then," he added, noticing for the first time how big the room was how filled with spellbooks, clothes and ornaments it was. And at the centre of it-a big spacious bed with –surprisingly- RED bedding. He threw himself on the bed, kicking his shoes off and thought to himself that maybe it isn't such a bad thing to be a Malfoy. Not at all.

.................................................................

Comments&Reviews: Highly encouraged  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters (only those I created, like one of the characters in this chapter), and I will try not to alter their personalities too much and leave them as J. created them to some extent. I also do not make any money from writing this.  
BETA: belgarion63  
Originally posted on y-gallery, http://yaoi./view/520447/


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (if I would, he would have come out to Draco in the 3rd year), and I do not make any money from these writings.

........................................................................

Harry was laying on his bed in the room he was supposed to share with Draco for the summer. "This is the last thing I though I'd be doing this summer." he smirked to himself as he considered the situation that had just been forced on him. "I would have never imagined something like this could ever happen. Me and that git Malfoy... allies? I never thought of him that way... He certainly played his part of the perpetual pain in the ass well... He never lost a chance to annoy me, to humiliate me and to make my life a lot, and I mean A LOT harder. I wonder what he's like with his friends... If he even has any. That Parkinson girl and Zabini are probably the ones he hangs out with-if they're not his friends just because they have to be. And Crabbe and Goyle-I'm not sure Draco thinks of them as his friends, more likely as his bodyguards. So what's he like? Is he nice? Does he have a good sense of humor? Does he have a nickname? And..."  
He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts: 'Why the hell am I so interested in him now? Merlin, Harry, pull yourself together! You're acting like a twittering schoolgirl! I really need a shower, a cold one for that matter."

He jumped of the bed and headed towards the small private bathroom. As he opened the door, the candles in the room magically started emitting a gentle blue light. He took his glasses off and started to undress. One by one the pieces of clothing fell on the floor until he remained only in his boxers. Catching a blurry glimpse of his messed-up hair in the mirror he made a half-hearted attempt at fixing it without any success. He put his fingers under the elastic band of his red boxers with a roaring lion depicted on them and quickly pulled them off, stepping carefully in the large shower. He reached for the handle controlling the water flow and as the first drops of cool water sprayed all over his face, he felt his thoughts were replaced by a state of tranquility.

He let his body slowly relax into the water. Harry reached for the shampoo, sniffed it. "Hmm, chocolate shampoo, go figure" and started applying it first all over his neck, his broad shoulders and a tastefully sculptured pecs and abdominal muscles, a result of years of heavy Quidditch training under Oliver Wood. He applied the shampoo gently with his fingertips, making sure he gave his body the attention that it deserved. His fingers traveled lower, grabbing a member no man would be ashamed to have. He rubbed shampoo into his pubic hair, black and messy just like his head and noticed that he was half hard. "Oh, well…" he shrugged and continued to apply shampoo on his cock, getting harder with every stroke.

His foreskin traveled up and down until his dick was standing proudly with almost eight inches in length. He started pumping it slowly, leaving out incoherent sounds, moaning when his other hand found its way to the rear rosebud and started circling around it. He was thinking about his team mates showering, about the playful fights the naked Weasley twins produced after a good match, their identical cocks jumping up and down as they fought, even though he was quite sure George's was a bit longer. Harry had recently discovered that thinking about boys instead of girls when getting his rocks off made him feel better and more satisfied. He never defined himself as bisexual, gay or even straight for that matter because he hasn't actually tried anything serious yet (other than some fooling around) and his opinion was that the question, whether he's gay or not will get an answer when the time will come.

There was one person however, that appeared in his fantasy in that shower for the first time ever. An elegant, pale body, strong, manly, yet with a slight feminine touch to it made his hand move faster. The platinum blonde hair, always perfectly arranged, falling ever so slightly over piercing silvery blue eyes… so full of secrets, he realized, so full of lust in his fantasy, staring directly at him in sheer surprise and amazement.

"Holy fuck, Malfoy, get the hell out of the bathroom!" he shouted when he realized his dream has converted into reality without him realizing it. "What the fuck? Didn't you hear the shower was on? Or are you some kind of a pervert?" His blush was growing deeper and deeper as he realized he was jacking off with Draco watching him.  
"Oh get over it Potter, it's not like you didn't enjoy it," he said after exiting the bathroom and leaving the door ajar. "And you were enjoying it weren't you?" Draco thought to himself with one of his trademark smirks. "So tell me Potter, who were you thinking about?"  
Harry almost fell over at the bluntness of the blonde's question.  
"I…that is…I was…uh…" Harry stammered trying to find a way to change the conversation topic. "Shit, how do I get myself into these situations?" he thought.

"Was it Chang? I would have thought you were over her by now. I mean, a person can only get rejected so many times." Draco mused.

"As far as I'm concerned it's none of your business, Malfoy!" Harry responded angrily as he was wiping himself with a towel, his hair still dripping wet.

Draco persisted. "Ooh! Someone's getting defensive. So if it wasn't her, then maybe Granger…no, you'd have better taste than that wouldn't you? Hmm…maybe it wasn't a girl at all… it wouldn't be the Weasel, really the only truly sexy guy you know is me."  
Harry paused for a moment and then responded, afraid of getting caught: "Someone's dreaming. Sorry Malfoy, you really aren't my type." He opened the door quickly and smiled at the other teen who was almost on the floor from the sudden loss of the support of the door he had been leaning against.

Harry adjusted the towel around his waist, ran his fingers though his hair and awkwardly offered his hand to the Malfoy heir: "I think it's time we start anew, don't you think? So… I'm Harry."

Draco smiled, crossed his arms and said: "Well, well, the roles have reversed… This time you're offering me your hand. What should I do, what should I do?" He laughed after that and shook his hand: "Hey. I guess it's my pleasure to finally meet you, Harry. You can call me Draco. Don't you think it's a bit strange to meet me in this way?"  
"Hey!" Harry protested. "I thought you weren't coming back until dinner was served. I thought I had some time for myself."  
"You certainly did," Draco added with a smirk that lost the annoyance it was usually full of. "Anyway, get dressed, I'll show you around the castle. You haven't seen it yet, have you?"  
"No, I haven't…" Harry shook his head.  
"Perfect." Draco smiled. "Then get dressed, I'll be waiting for you outside. It feels strange to be friends now, doesn't it?"  
"Yeah, it does. And you intruding my privacy in the bathroom didn't help at all," Harry added with a raised eyebrow.  
"Sorry about that," Draco apologized. "I'll make it up to you somehow. Hmm… What do you say we open a bottle of Firewhiskey when my parents go to sleep and celebrate this newly formed bonding, or should I call it a friendship?"  
Harry smiled: "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, but yeah, ok, why not?"  
Draco turned to leave, but stopped and spun around to close in on Harry before whispering to him: "By the way, you have a very fuckable ass."  
With that he turned around, exited the room, leaving a shocked Harry behind.

.................................................................

Comments&Reviews: Highly encouraged  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters (only those I created, like one of the characters in this chapter), and I will try not to alter their personalities too much and leave them as J. created them to some extent. I also do not make any money from this.  
BETA: belgarion63  
Originally posted on: http://yaoi./view/522300/


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (if I would, he would have come out to Draco in the 3rd year), and I do not make any money from these writings.

........................................................................

"I told you to take that unbreakable hourglass."

"Malfoy, don't screw with me, I know what I heard and you certainly weren't talking about the hourglass."

Malfoy spun around and started to walk towards Harry. He leaned closer and just inches away from Harry's face he asked seductively:  
"What did I say then, eh, Harry? Did you mishear me and you thought I was talking about something else? Do refresh my memory..."

Harry stared at the evil grin, made just for him and turned bright red. He then mumbled under his breath: "N-Nothing... I guess it must have been my imagination... We must go now or we'll be late, Draco!" he added, somehow surprised of his tone. He didn't actually fancy Malfoy, did he? Or any boy for that matter, he thought to himself as he marched towards the what he presumed would be the dining room. Then why had he gotten so upset? Sure, Malfoy was attractive, anybody could see it, but Harry never thought of him this way. It was just not ok to be with him, to touch his beautiful, almost feminine hair, to lick his bright red lips... Whoah, hold your horses, Harry, he mentally slapped himself. What are you thinking about? Stop thinking with your penis and start thinking with your head. Malfoy would never want you. And if you told him you fancy him, because you obviously do... Yeah, right.. As if you ever had the courage to do such a thing. And what if somebody found out about that? He could already see the big, flashing newspaper titles "The boy who lived never to have an heir? His only interest are boys. Can the wizarding world be saved by a fairy? Exclusive news from the great Rita Skeeter"

Fortunately his train of thought was stopped by a voice calling for him. He stopped and turned around.

"Potter! Potter! Harry!" the voice breathed hard, trying to catch its breath. "For Salazar's sake, wash your ears! You just stormed out of the room and, god, you are a fast walker. You never stopped and I couldn't catch up with you."

"Yes, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"First of all, call me by my first name... Please..."

"Yeah, um... Draco, sorry... I'm still getting used to us like this."

"That's ok, as long as you call me Draco from now on," the blonde smiled. "And secondly, why did you head this way? The dining room is the room at the other end of the corridor."

"Sorry, I thought it was this way. Show me the way, please?" said Harry.

"Mhm... Race you to the dining room?" Draco added before quickly running off.

"Hey, that's not fair..." Harry pouted and ran after him, feeling his mood lifting up. He caught Draco just at the entrance to the dining room and they laughed hard as they entered.

"I see you are enjoying your stay here, Harry..." a calm and deep voice spoke up. Harry immediately recognized the voice and he smiled at the old man looking at him.

"Yes, Sir. I actually do." and looked at the blond as he was catching his breath. "What are you doing here, professor Dumbledore?"

"He will be joining us for dinner," Lucius spoke and gestured to the boys to come closer. "Please, boys, sit down, the dinner is ready to be served."

And what a dinner it was. There were a lot of dishes Harry never even heard of before, and there were so many Harry could only compare this dinner to the feast usually taking place on special occasions in the Great Hall. The conversation quickly developed and with Dumbledore's funny remarks they were all laughing soon. Harry managed to catch a few heart warming smiles Draco produced and he was taken aback because he wasn't used to this side of Draco. The kind and nice one, you know… the one without horns and a tail.  
As the dinner moved to dessert Harry and Draco were given the explanations of what their training would consist of and the boys were expected to achieve. It was a hard training, that much was obvious, but the Headmaster had high expectations for them. At the end of the dinner the boys said goodbye to the Headmaster as they headed to their room.

"I'm so stuffed I think I could burst open right now," said Draco, gently rubbing his stomach.

Harry responded, "Yeah, me too."

"You go ahead, I'll come in a few minutes. I'll go fetch us the thing I mentioned before."

Harry nodded and Draco came in the room after a few minutes, holding two glasses, a big bottle Harry recognized from the label as a fine Firewhiskey and a small, unlabeled bottle.

"What's in the small bottle?" he inquired curiously.

Draco smirked and said, "How about we play a wizarding drinking game. In this bottle is Veritaserum-we drink it in the beginning with the first shot of Firewhiskey and then we alternatively ask each other questions; if you answer, you cannot lie because of the Veritaserum and if you don't wanna answer, you drink. It's a great game to get to know each other."

"And it's also a great game to learn somebody's secrets either by Veritaserum or by getting them drunk."

"Oh, Potty, it's only me who'll hear them. And besides, it works both ways. You can learn my secrets too," Draco winked at Harry.

"Bring it on!" Harry laughed as he took the bottle of Firewhiskey and started pouring the liquor.

___________________________________________________

Comments&Reviews: Highly encouraged  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters (only those I created, like one of the characters in this chapter), and I will try not to alter their personalities too much and leave them as J. created them to some extent. I also do not make any money from writing this.  
BETA: belgarion63  
Originally posted on y-gallery, http://yaoi./view/532386/


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (if I would, he would have come out to Draco in the 3rd year), and I do not make any money from these writings.

........................................................................

Harry then handed the glasses to Draco, who added two drops of Veritaserum into each of them.

"Bottoms up?" asked Harry.

"Bottoms up," came the response as the young wizards lightly clashed the glasses together and swallowed the liquor in one gulp.

"Whoa, this is strong," said Harry. "I think I will be forced to tell the truth more often than to drink this. I don't know how much I could hold it."

"Same here," added Draco as he shook his head because of the strength of the liquor. "So, I'll go first. I'm not gonna be so evil and ask embarrassing questions right away, but don't think you'll get away with it."  
He grinned and said, "Harry, why haven't you been sorted in Slytherin? I mean you broke the law several hundred times in this 5 years, you always seem to get away with it no matter what you do, you speak with snakes, I could go on and on..."

Harry responded, "Because I chose not to be in Slytherin. The hat said that it was our own choice to be sorted in houses whether the choices are conscious or subconscious. And I speak Parseltongue because Voldemort poured some of his power in me when he wanted to kill me. My turn now?" Harry asked as Draco listened carefully, taking in every bit of information still new to him. Draco nodded so Harry proceeded.

"Draco, who are your real friends? I was thinking about that for some time now."

Draco first reached out to take the glass to drink from it, but he changed his mind. "Unfortunately I have no real friends, Harry. The closest to a friend is Blaise. You know him, right?" he waited for Harry to nod and then went on. "But besides him, I have Parkinson, but she's my friend because of different reasons. I have no such friends as you have the Weasel and the Granger." Not yet anyway, the blonde thought to himself.

"So, is it my turn now? What is it, Potter?" he asked when he realized Harry wasn't reacting.

"Nothing, I just thought you must have been lonely. Sorry for speaking so bluntly, but you know, I'm on Veritaserum," Harry smiled. "Yes, go on, Draco."

"So, Harry, are you dating anyone? Have you ever dated anyone?"

Harry responded, "That's two questions so I'm asking you two questions myself when it's my turn. To first one-no, I'm single. As for the second one goes, I'm drinking."

Draco curiously raised an eyebrow, "Wow, Harry, do you have something to hide?"

"Yes. And that way your third question. Now it's my turn." Harry smiled. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"I have," came the response.

"Who was it?"

"Somebody from Slytherin."

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Harry dug deeper.

"My, my, Harry, awfully interested, are we? Someone may think you might be interested in me. To make things interesting, I'm drinking instead of answering," he downed the drink and even before Harry could answer, he continued. "I propose we drink something now so things could get more interesting, Here, do drink."

And he handed the big glass to Harry. They drank their Firewhiskey quickly and Draco said: "My turn now. And I'm changing the rules. You can only avoid the answer two times in the game. So you only have one escape left," he smirked and asked the next question. "When was the last time you jacked off, Harry? And I mean before I caught you under the shower."

Harry took a big breath and answered, "This morning. And since you've moved into the naughty section, I'm gonna remain there. Has someone ever sucked you off?"

"Yes," said Draco as he was watching Harry's face, which expressed sheer surprise. "I see you are surprised and I guess I want to know if you were sucked off too, but I'm gonna ask you a different question. Harry, do you want me to kiss you?"

_______________________________________

Comments&Reviews: Highly encouraged  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters (only those I created, like one of the characters in this chapter), and I will try not to alter their personalities too much and leave them as J. created them to some extent. I also do not make any money from writing this.  
BETA: belgarion63  
Originally posted on y-gallery, http://yaoi./view/532390/


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (if I would, he would have come out to Draco in the 3rd year), and I do not make any money from these writings.

........................................................................

"I… what?" asked Harry. "What did you just say?"  
"I asked if you want me to..." Draco moved closer to Harry and leaned close to him; so close that Harry could feel his breath on the side of his neck. He barely touched Harry's neck with his pale, long and gentle fingers, running them along Harry's neck as he whispered in his ear. "... kiss you so hard it will make you forget your name, kiss you in the way you'll forget why you are here and where you are at all... Do you?"  
He asked and moved away from Harry, watching an expression of numbness form on his face as he wickedly smirked and ran his fingers though his messy hair as he added, "Or do I move back to where I was before?"  
Harry suddenly looked down and blushed. He started to play with his fingers as he mumbled something inaudible. "I wanautu."  
Draco grinned and played dumb. "What did you say? I can't hear you if you mumble, Harry..."  
Harry answered, his face still facing the floor. "Yeah, I want you to... to kiss me..."  
"Oh, really?" Draco smiled to himself. "I didn't know you were into boys, Harry."  
Harry quickly answered, "I'm not... it's just... "  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, you know, the atmosphere is right...you seem nice... I've never seen you like this, and I'm rather tipsy. And I want to try something new...And your fingers do wonders on my neck... And..."  
"Harry?"  
"What?" Harry looked up.  
"Shut up," Draco said as he put his finger on Harry's lips. Draco leaned in and closed the distance between him and Harry. His pale lips brushed gently against Harry's dark red ones as he felt a gasp escape Harry's mouth. His fingers found their way back to Harry's hair and entangled in the black mess as Draco curiously licked Harry's lips. Harry gave in and slightly opened his mouth. Draco's tongue explored Harry's mouth, licking his teeth, and for the first time, their tongues met and entwined around each other, dancing together and exploring every bit of each other. It was then that Harry, surprised, found something and he quickly snapped out of it as he interrupted the kiss.  
"You have a piercing in your tongue?" he incredulously asked Draco.  
"Yeah, I've had it for a year now. It's actually not just ornamental or for other... uses... on certain parts of the body... you'll soon see what I'm talking about." Draco explained when he has seen Harry's curious expression. "It actually has magical powers... It's a magical item; it helps with my elemental training. It enhances my use of elemental forces greatly, since it's inserted in the apex of the Earth chakra's vortex. It has other uses as well, uses that can cause great pleasure for both of us." the blonde said as he gently caressed Harry's thigh.  
Harry tensed, but Draco grinned widely, "Draco, I'm not sure about this..."  
Draco's expression suddenly changed as he asked, "Why? You don't like me? Have I done something wrong?"  
"No, no..." Harry said quickly. "It's just that... I don't know if this is ok... I've never actually done anything with anyone... besides that disaster with Cho... You've probably heard about that... And don't you dare grin at me like that!" He playfully hit the grinning Draco and continued. "I don't know what to do and..."  
"Harry... Harry, listen to me," said Draco. "We're not talking about marriage or life or death here... The great Potter, who fearlessly stares death in its eyes so frequently scared of a little kiss from Draco... I never would have guessed." Draco slyly smiled.  
"I'm not scared," the Gryffindor pride jumped in. "It's just that I've never done it before. But I want to...try it at least."  
Harry smiled and jumped on Draco, knocking him over. As he sat on top of him he looked deeply into Draco's grey eyes, removed a lock of blond hair that rested on Draco's forehead and run his fingertips over his rather flushed cheeks, over his upper lip, when Draco moved and playfully bit Harry's finger, taking it in his mouth. He sucked on the finger skilfully, making Harry wonder, where did he obtain that skill. He licked Harry's finger one more time, making Harry pant.  
"I think it's definitely worth trying," Harry smiled as he was looking at Draco.  
"Yeah, I can see that you like it," Draco grinned. "Or rather, I can feel it," he added as he reached for Harry's pants and the obvious bulge that recently formed. He ran his hand over the bulge a few times, making Harry blush slightly. He then gripped Harry's dick firmly through the trousers and demanded, "Kiss me again, Harry." He waited for the other teen to lean in, kissing him passionately, while Harry's hips started go grind into Draco's hand. The sounds that escaped both the teens were slowly filling the whole room as the scent of sweat and sex slowly surrounded them, making them lose it. Kissing Draco even more passionately, Harry ran his hand under Draco's shirt, feeling Draco tense a bit, shiver and then relax as Harry's rough hands begun to explore Draco's bodylines.  
It was then, at the peak of the arousal of both of the boys that somebody knocked on the door. The loud knock made the teens freeze and they looked at each other in shock, quickly jumping of each other. Still breathing heavily, Draco shouted, "Come in!"  
A house elf looked inside the room and said, "I hope I am not interrupting anything. Master asked me to inform you to go to bed because you two have to get up early in the morning. And to get a good night's sleep." With that, he was gone.  
The boys stood still for a while and started to laugh unstoppably shortly afterwards.  
"God, I was so scared father was going to catch us!" Draco laughed.  
"Can you imagine his face if he did?"  
"It would probably haunt me the rest of my life," added Draco. "We'd probably better do as we are told. If I know father well enough, tomorrow is going to be hard, almost as hard as you." Draco added and laughed.  
"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," said Harry, acting to be offended.  
Both of the boys started stripping and changing into their nightclothes, all the while secretly looking at each other's bodies, smiling and blushing softly when they caught the other looking. They lay down in the big red bed and for a while just rested and breathed slowly. Draco was first to break the silence.  
"Are you asleep Harry?"  
"No. I can't sleep."  
"Me neither."  
Draco scooted closer to Harry and said in a soft voice, "Are you still hard?"  
Harry smiled and answered, "Why don't you check it out yourself?"  
Harry's grin widened as he felt Draco's hand creeping up his body, searching the line of Harry's trousers and sliding in them. The hand found the band of Harry's boxers, lifting them a bit and firmly grasping Harry's member, stroking it tentatively. Draco smiled happily and kissed Harry on the neck.

********************************************************************

Comments&Reviews: Highly encouraged  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters (only those I created, like one of the characters in this chapter), and I will try not to alter their personalities too much and leave them as J. created them to some extent. I also do not make any money from writing this.  
BETA: belgarion63  
Originally posted on y-gallery, http://yaoi./view/536151/


	6. Chapter 6

PREVIOUSLY on Harry's Life as a Malfoy

"Are you asleep Harry?"  
"No. I can't sleep."  
"Me neither."  
Draco scooted closer to Harry and said in a soft voice, "Are you still hard?"  
Harry smiled and answered, "Why don't you check it out yourself?"  
Harry's grin widened as he felt Draco's hand creeping up his body, searching the line of Harry's trousers and sliding in them. The hand found the band of Harry's boxers, lifting them a bit and firmly grasping Harry's member, stroking it tentatively. Draco smiled happily and kissed Harry on the neck.

********************************************************************************

Morning came sooner than the boys would have wanted. After getting almost no sleep at all in the previous night they weren't happy when one of the Malfoy elves came into the room and announced they were to be presentable in exactly one hour in the Entrance Hall. Draco's only answer has been a barely audible "Go away", followed by light snoring; on the other part of the bed Harry woke up, folded his arms under his head and turned his face towards the blonde sleeping boy, wondering when in the night they decided to sleep naked. His right hand travelled towards a leg with small blonde hair, placed across his lap and slowly stoked the leg, travelling towards the buttocks (pretty yummy buttocks, Harry added), lingered there for just a second or two, lightly brushing the skin and travelling upwards. He traced the line of Draco's body and placed his fingers on Draco's lips, which slightly twitched when he touched them.

Harry suddenly got a mischievous grin on his face and he shifted slightly. His left hand moved right between Draco's legs and his grin widened when his fingers came in contact with hard throbbing flesh between Draco's legs. He touched the piss slit slightly with his finger, smearing the precum a bit and putting some on his finger. He then put his finger in front of his mouth and slowly licked it.

"Potter, I know you are a cockslut and you absolutely yearned to get in bed with me since we've met at Madam Malkin's and that you wanted to taste me-but isn't it still a bit early to do that?" Draco said with his eyes still closed and smiled.

"Cocky much, dear Draco?"

"You would have to know the answer; you were the last person to touch my cock-even if I include myself in count... Geez, Harry, you are really horny, aren't you?"

"That would have to wait, I think," came a voice from the doors. "What do you think, George?"

"Absolutely, I want to be able to help Draco when he chooses to satisfy our best friend."

"And besides, Harry, I am really offended you didn't share this yummy secret of yours with us. We would have had a threesome years ago if we knew."

_(A/N:__ Now Harry enters as a narrator-damn, it is so much easier to write in my primary or even secondary language-English is damn difficult when you have to write some smooth passages between the POVs)._

Perhaps it is time to let you, the readers, know, why Fred and George call themselves my best friends since you all know or better _knew___that Ron was my best friend. Well, he was... But then, one night everything changed. Some members of the Order burst into the Burrow, where we, the Golden Trio, were chatting and claimed that Ron was leaking information. That he... was put under an improved Imperio curse, one that didn't wear off and that became popular in the preparations for the Second War. Voldemort developed it a few years ago, but the caster had to pay a great price-his life. In exchange he put the Imperio curse on the person of his choice-for ever... There was no anti-curse, no protection and it only worked on a few people. Ron was unfortunate enough to be one of them. He reported all the inside information to Voldemort unknowingly, and because of that he had to be... removed for the time being... for my safety... and for the safety of the wizarding world... It was hard to see my best friend being forced into a magically induced coma until a cure could be found. I... didn't cope well with this loss... It was hard to watch my best friend on the bed, lifeless... I lost all my confidence and hope when I saw him like that and that's when his brothers came to me.

They said they were going to try to replace his place since they were his brothers and I needed some Weasley company. I was reluctant at first, but they were a great company and they reminded me so much of Ron... and of the reason why I had to defeat the Dark Lord. Because only if I defeated him I could undo what he has done... maybe...

_(A/N: I am sticking with Harry's POV for a while, just to make things more interesting... And I have actually revealed a part of the story about to develop =))_

...but that's a story for another time... Let's just return to the story at hand where, let me tell you, it was quite a sight. If you have never seen a dumb-founded Malfoy, you are missing a lot. Besides being really cute it was great to see that the I-am-serious-and-I-always-put-on-a-perfect-façade could get such a surprised look. His gaze was wandering between my face, Fred's and George's, but he quickly regained his confidence, shifted himself so I could feel his erection and whispered in my ear.

"You know, they are right, we _could_ invite them in... Just the thought of the twins makes me hot... but I really want to be alone with you for the first time. I want to fuck you so badly you won't be able to walk straight and I want you to fuck me just as badly."

He grinned even more wickedly than usually and I blushed.

"Actually, I wanna know what are you doing here," I asked the twins so I could put aside (for now at least) the nasty thoughts crossing my mind.

"Why, Harry, we are only here to please you," George started.

"Both sexually and... Well, actually, I think it's mostly the sex thing, right, bro?"

"Absolutely," George played along.

"Guys, really, please, do tell," I insisted. I was actually really happy to see them, since I thought I was not going to see them for a few months, but Draco's thingy kept poking me, demanding attention. And a Malfoy is never ignored.

"Really, Harry, that's the reason we're here," Fred seriously responded, but quickly burst into laughter.

"No, Harry, the Weasley family is actually quite skilful when it comes to Elemental training; it's a pureblood thing; so Lucious summoned us here. You are going to need our help if you hope to master his training."

"We better get going and you too," Fred jumped into George's explanation. "You have about 15 minutes so you better be quick."

Fred grinned to us one more time and pushed a complaining George out of the room. He laughed at his complaint "ooooh, why can't we watch?" and then turned to Draco.

"You sure have some deranged friends. With great looks," he added quickly when he saw my frown.

"Well, you won't think about them now, will you? We only have," I glanced at the cuckoo clock "about ten minutes to cum."

I pushed him down and pressed a quick kiss on his lips and traced the path down his body with my tongue right to that great looking cock of his. Oh, yeah, he was cocky...

********************************************************************

Sorry for being such a tease, but I ADORE cliff-hangers =) so you'll have to bear till the next chapter. I reckon this story is gonna have somewhere around 10-15 chapters because I already have a different setting planned. 

Comments&Reviews: Highly encouraged  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters (only those I created, like one of the characters in this chapter), and I will try not to alter their personalities too much and leave them as J. created them to some extent. I also do not make any money from writing this.  
BETA: not BETA'ed yet  
Originally posted on y-gallery, http://yaoi./view/536151/


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on Harry's life as a Malfoy_

"Why, Harry, we are only here to please you," George started.

"Both sexually and... Well, actually, I think it's mostly the sex thing, right, bro?"

"Absolutely," George played along.

"Guys, really, please, do tell," I insisted. I was actually really happy to see them, since I thought I was not going to see them for a few months, but Draco's thingy kept poking me, demanding attention. And a Malfoy is never ignored.

"Really, Harry, that's the reason we're here," Fred seriously responded, but quickly burst into laughter.

"No, Harry, the Weasley family is actually quite skilful when it comes to Elemental training; it's a pureblood thing; so Lucious summoned us here. You are going to need our help if you hope to master his training."

"We better get going and you too," Fred jumped into George's explanation. "You have about 15 minutes so you better be quick."

Fred grinned to us one more time and pushed a complaining George out of the room. He laughed at his complaint "ooooh, why can't we watch?" and then turned to Draco.

"You sure have some deranged friends. With great looks," he added quickly when he saw my frown.

"Well, you won't think about them now, will you? We only have," I glanced at the cuckoo clock "about ten minutes to cum."

I pushed him down and pressed a quick kiss on his lips and traced the path down his body with my tongue right to that great looking cock of his. Oh, yeah, he was cocky...

I could not describe what I was feeling. I was in bed with a gorgeous blond boy, a boy that turned the eye of every boy and girl on Hogwarts when he passed by and - he wanted me. I could see it in his eyes, full of lust, horniness and blazing ember. I could feel it in his touch, in the firm grip of his fingers on my back, on the lustful breathing and little gasps he emitted from his soft lips. His gasps and moans could be mistaken as a girl's but I could quickly see he was a real man; his toned body wriggling under my touch, his big cock throbbing in my hand as I slowly traced my finger on his balls and on his beautifully shaped blonde pubic hair. I dropped my head down yet again and swallowed him whole, completely surprising him as he left out a weak "ohmygodharry" and directed his gaze to me. I smiled devilishly at him and sucked him for all he was worth. I licked the head of his pride playfully, never missing the sweet spot that drove him crazy. I gently nibbled on the head and then traced the way down the shaft, licking it and then gently blowing just to tease him. Following the way to his balls I licked all around the cute but trimmed blonde pubes, inhaling fully the intoxicating smell of his precum. I removed my mouth from his cock and began stroking it with my right hand and massaging his balls with the other.

It wasn't long until his eyes were rolling backwards, his muscles tensing and he was telling me to stop. But I didn't want to stop. I wanted him to cum right there and at that very moment. I pumped and pumped and just as he was nearing the climax I enwrapped my mouth around his member, swallowing him wholly. He tasted sweet, with just a hint of bitterness and I swallowed most of his cum, carrying the rest to his mouth, French-kissing him with his own cum.

"God, that was great," he said with the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face. His hair looked shaggy; he was sweating and panting slightly, shivering ever so slightly when I touched his still-hard member.

"Yes, but I told you, you can call me Harry, I prefer it to God," I added and circled my finger around his aroused nipple.

"Ha ha... Such a sense of humour... You are a prick; you know that, don't you?" he added, gently slapping my hand away. "My turn now!"

And he pushed me back on the bed, lifting my legs over my head and he leaned over me, and with his cum-soaked cock started teasing me over my entrance, circling around it, pressing slightly on my rosebud, but never entering. His devilish grin was all I had to see to make me want him even more than before. He jerked away suddenly, leaving me dumbfounded for a second when he moved his head towards my entrance. He grinned devilishly once more before sticking his tongue inside my rosebud, making me gasp for air. His tongue piercing was working wonders on my body, he licked my insides so skilfully as if he was born to rim me. He pushed his tongue in and out, making me soft in my knees before moving to my cock and sucking it heavily just for a couple of seconds before I came all over my belly. He licked my sperm and then lay beside me kissing me ever so softly.

"How was that, Harry? Or are you gonna call me God too now?" he smiled at me.

"I prefer to call you Draco, love," I replied and kissed him gently on the lips before standing up.

"We have to go, remember? Your father will be pissed if we make him wait even longer than this."

We got dressed for training quickly, all the while smiling softly at one another, even exchanging a kiss or two in the process. I ran to the door, opened it, let Draco outside and glanced at the bed one more time. 'It really wasn't a bed decision to train in the Kalmar castle' was my last thought before I turned around and all I could see was black.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," said a familiar voice and it took me a few moments before I realized that the owner of the voice was Hermione.

"S'okay, Mione, I never even looked where I was going. What are you doing here?" I added with a genuinely surprised face.

"You will find out soon Harry," she smiled and hugged me firmly. "I missed you so much. How have you been? And why did Draco come out of your bedroom? With a huge smile on his..."

Her face lit up instantly as she put two and two together. With a smile she hugged me again. "Oh, Harry, I'm so happy you finally found someone... I never imagined it would be Draco."

"Wa.. Wait, Hermione, slow your horses... It's not like we are together. And how come you accept so quickly the one who has been calling you a Mudblood for the last few years as my... well... special friend?"

"Much has happened, Harry," she said, her face suddenly becoming serious. "You know what part the Malfoys played in this war, don't you?" She waited for me to nod before she continued. "Well, it had been a shock to me too when Draco of all people PHONED me. Can you imagine? Draco using a phone? Apparently he wanted to explain the things himself since he called me all those names in the past. And he was really glad when I was ready to forgive him."

I laughed out loud. "It's really kinda hard to imagine Draco using a phone. But it's great you two sorted things out."

"Actually we did more than sorting things out, isn't that right, Granger?" Draco's voice came from the other end of the corridor. "You can't go around the castle without getting lost, can you, Harry? So good in some things (he winked at me) and soooo bad in orientation."

He closed his distance and hugged Hermione, looked at me and said with a playful smile. "We are more than just people who have sorted things out. And before you come to any conclusions we are NOT together. I would never touch anything that is not firm in the area below as you are, Harry." He winked at me.

"Can you two do this flirting thing when I am NOT around, please?" Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Draco away. "We have become great friends. No offense, Harry, but Draco is actually really witty and I found myself really enjoying his company, doing things I never got to do with anyone. Intelligent debates about world's problems, about new potions, about rights of the magical folk..."

"Yeah, I got the idea, 'Mione. It's really great you two get along well." I smiled at both of them. "But now we really have to get going, the training is about to start and judging from the ruckus outside we are already late."

We started running outside when on one corner Draco stopped me and whispered in my ear. "Harry, I hope you're not jealous. What I have with Hermione will never be similar to what I hope to have with you some day. I really like you-in a different sort of way." He gave me a small peck on the lips before coming even closer and whispered in a low voice.

"And I am going to prove it to you later on today. The twins said that they will gladly join us. You can't imagine all the things we could do to you..." He left the sentence in the mid-way, licked my throat, blew gently on it and ran away grinning, leaving me on the corner completely bedazzled. Judging by the redness of my blush I imagined EXACLTLY what they could do to me.

Comments&Reviews: Highly encouraged  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters (only those I created), and I will try not to alter their personalities too much and leave them as J. created them to some extent. I also do not make any money from writing this.  
BETA: hbt (on Y-gallery)  
Originally posted on y-gallery, http:/yaoi./view/689664/


End file.
